


It's Just Business

by ifiwerecain



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivals, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Sort Of, Verbal Humiliation, based off a tweet by my friend kim, thanks for getting me back in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: Seunghyun and Jiyong are the CEOs of rival companies. After Jiyong scores a big deal that Seunghyun believes should have been his, he invites him to a party and the sexual tension grows to a head.





	It's Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a loooong time, hasn't it? truth be told i've been writing one shots here and there, but nothing i'm super proud of enough to post here. but now i'm back and it's all thanks to a tweet from my friend kim, and it was just the boost i needed to post again.
> 
> i'll try to keep hiatuses to a minimum now, but you know, i've got uni and shit, so it can't be helped that i get stumped sometimes. anyways, enjoy~!

Seunghyun was positively fuming. The invite he had received a week ago in the mail probably wouldn’t be so terrible had it not been from the CEO of his rival, Muhan Company. It was nothing more than a simple, professional invitation to an office party celebrating the deal they recently scored, and Seunghyun thought that maybe he shouldn’t be so angry about it-- if it wasn’t over the deal his company was originally about to secure, but then Muhan came in and snatched it from under his nose. 

Sixty billion won. In a flash, gone. 

Seunghyun was pissed at both himself and his associates; them for not taking better initiative to inform him about the deal, and himself for not securing it quick enough. Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. His company, Choi Enterprises, was ahead of Muhan Company in both stocks and revenue but there was not doubt that now his little rival was sitting pretty on top of that sixty billion and the inheritance from his father. 

Seunghyun’s rival was Kwon Jiyong, the young successor of the previous Kwon patriarch who had died in an accident a few years earlier. The first time he’d seen Jiyong was at the funeral, surrounded by a horde of other men.   
Initially he’d pegged Jiyong as the silent, thoughtful type, with how he retained a poker face for the entire ceremony. As time passed, though, Jiyong began to show his prowess, scoring deal after deal with the ruthlessness Seunghyun had been taught by his own boss. It was then that he’d branded themselves rivals, and began to motivate himself silently to better the company not just for the company’s sake, but for his own pride as CEO.

Still, Seunghyun wasn’t about to miss a party. Knowing Jiyong would be there meant it would be the perfect time to show him up, congratulations be damned. He fished for his best Tom Ford suit, shoes and Burberry coat, styled his hair perfectly, even spritzing on some of that expensive cologne his sister got him last Christmas. He called his chauffeur and went on his way, a smug grin on his face. 

The party wasn’t anything to extravagant, but Seunghyun could definitely tell some remodeling had been done to it’s interior. It looked much more chic than he’d last remembered, definitely at the request of Jiyong. From what he’d seen in the media, Jiyong was up to date with the latest fashion and interior. It wasn’t awful, either. As a matter of fact it suited Seunghyun’s own personal taste.

“Psh. Copycat,” Seunghyun muttered. 

As he waded his way through the other guests, bowing at their greetings and making small chat on the way, he helped himself to drinks that were being served by the expensive catering that was present. Bougie, Seunghyun thought to himself, although he knew he was just being nitpicky at this point. Then, he saw him.

There was Jiyong, dressed in a classy black Dior suit with a white turtleneck and Gucci shoes. His hair was gelled back, and he was wearing… earrings? Small silver hoops.   
He was making small talk with some other notable CEOs who had been invited, holding a flute of champagne in his delicate hands. The way he held the glass, with such gentleness as if he was scared he was going to break it, with his pinky slightly extended, made Seunghyun take notice of the ring on his index finger and the small tattoo near his thumb.

“How’d he score this position with that thing?” Seunghyun muttered to himself as he took another sip. 

Then, their eyes met.

Seunghyun averted his gaze with a quickness, though in his peripheral vision he could see Jiyong excusing himself from the company of those other men and making his way over.

“Mr. Choi,” Jiyong said, and Seunghyun had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes at that annoying, near nasally voice, “I didn’t think you would come.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Mr. Kwon,” Seunghyun replied, giving his best grin. “Congratulations on the deal. Quite the score you got, hmm?”

Jiyong would’ve had to been Helen Keller to not sense the venom in those words. “Oh, I am. For a second though I thought we wouldn’t have finalized it in time.” Jiyong took a step closer, leaning up to Seunghyun’s ear. He was so close Seunghyun could smell the light perfume he was wearing. 

“After all, we were going up against Choi Enterprises… I thought they would have moved quicker.”

Seunghyun’s blood was high-octane racing through his veins now. He turned to Jiyong with slightly wide eyes. All Jiyong was doing was smiling. It was a positively shit-eating grin, telling him to eat shit, of course. 

“I’ll catch up with you later. Don’t be a stranger.” With that, Jiyong went on his way to mingle more, leaving Seunghyun to stew in his own juices.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Seunghyun mocked under his breath, downing the glass in his hand and grabbing another. 

This was going to be a long night.

As the party dragged on, Seunghyun settled himself down by talking with other guests. But Jiyong always remained in his line of sight, and not even on purpose. It didn’t matter where he went, Jiyong was there, talking with somebody else, but occasionally looking his way. If anything it just made Seunghyun turn away defiantly, subtly squaring his shoulders. Jiyong would not intimidate him here, hell no. He was still the CEO of Choi Enterprises, and they were bigger and more well known than Muhan Company. Fuck that snarky little shit.

Fuck him and his stupid smile, Seunghyun thought as he began to zone out of another conversation. His eyes wandered. Where was Jiyong now? Ah, there he was, no more than a few feet away at the catering table, munching away at hor d'oeuvres. 

His stupid rings and tattoo… his nice legs, soft voice, sharp eyes-- wait, what?

He snapped out of his internal monologue, wondering why the fuck it had taken such a turn. Then he noticed Jiyong looking directly at him. He was holding another glass in his hand, eyes fixated on him like a puma ready to pounce. Jiyong gave a smirk, then turned away, taking a sip from his glass.

Why that sent Seunghyun’s temperature into a frenzy, he didn’t know, but he knowed it pissed him off. How dare that rookie look at him like he was the shit, he was the one about to dethrone Seunghyun and his empire-- like that’s exactly what he’s planning to do.

Oh, fuck him alright.

Seunghyun wrapped up his conversation with the man next to him and went to talk to Jiyong, but noticed he wasn’t at the table anymore. Then, he heard the crowd of people go hush at the sound of someone clearing their throat in a microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I really want to thank you for coming tonight,” Jiyong said. He was standing at the front of the room now and Seunghyun found himself working through the crowd to get closer. 

“It’s been a long and difficult road for Muhan Company as you all know. With the loss of my father, I’ve had to take his place at a time where I wasn’t ready. However, I feel like these last few months have been good to us, and we ended up finalizing an incredible deal.”

Seunghyun almost felt sorry for him.

“I’m glad we could all gather tonight, it’s been a very fun evening getting to know you all. Especially the other CEOs here.” When he said that he looked dead on at Seunghyun. “I hope we can continue our relationships in the near future. Thank you all for coming.”

With that, the party ended and guests began to take their leave. Finally, Seunghyun thought to himself. As he began to dial for his chauffeur, a hand landed on his shoulder. It was Jiyong.

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

Seunghyun put his phone down. “Uh… not really, I was just about to call to get picked up.”

“If that’s the case, why not come with me? I want to talk to you more. We didn’t get to chat enough tonight.”

This kid had some fucking nerve, talking to Seunghyun like he was some old pal from high school. But, this was the perfect opportunity to get inside Jiyong’s head, find out what makes him tick. 

So Seunghyun agreed and found himself climbing into the limousine Jiyong arrived in. After the driver got in, Jiyong followed.

“It’s going to be a long drive, just so you know. I live about an hour from here. So, feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

Jiyong rolled down the window and took a lighter out of his pocket, followed by a pack of cigarettes that was in his bag. He handed it to Seunghyun.

“Do you smoke?”

Seunghyun nodded and slowly took a stick from the pack. Jiyong lit his own and then handed his lighter to Seunghyun. Seunghyun removed his coat and lit his up. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t had a cigarette all day. 

For a few minutes, things were silent, but Jiyong continued to pass glances at Seunghyun. It’s not like he couldn’t notice, either, Jiyong wasn’t too good at being subtle. 

“Do you hate me, Seunghyun?”

He snapped out of his daze, surprised Jiyong called him by his first name. 

“Seunghyun hyung,” he corrected, catching the older man’s glance. “Do you hate me, hyung?”

“What do I need to hate you for,” Seunghyun muttered, not even looking at Jiyong, as he stubbed his cigarette and threw it out the window. They were on the highway, it’s not like it mattered.

“Oh please. You kept looking at me like I killed your dog the whole night,” Jiyong snapped. He too discarded his cigarette and rolled up the window. “So, what’s the deal? You’re mad because I got the deal, aren’t you?”

“No shit!” Seunghyun replied, this time looking at the younger. “That shit should’ve been mine and you knew it. Your company barely made any deals this year until mine made a move.”

“Sounds like you’re a little obsessed with me, hyung.” Jiyong chuckled, getting closer. He was seated right next to Seunghyun now and he could take in all his features closely. How brown his eyes were, the mole on his cheek, how full his lips were--

If he didn’t get out of his face quick, Seunghyun didn’t know what would happen. His thoughts were going from malicious to a little… curious. Jiyong was cute, there was no doubt about that. But why was he thinking of his rival this way?

“What all the secretaries say about you is true,” Jiyong muttered. His voice was low in Seunghyun’s ear. “You’re devilishly handsome. I bet you fuck a lot, huh?”

“Fuck off,” Seunghyun spat. 

“Why? I see how you’re looking at me,” Jiyong giggled. He took off his blazer, throwing it to the side. “Your huge eyes are pretty expressive, you know. You look like you’re undressing me with them.”

“I said fuck off.” Jiyong wasn’t wrong, though. But why was he trying so hard to rile him up?

“Take that hate out on me,” Jiyong muttered, his voice getting a little breathy. Shit, was he getting turned on by this? “It’s not good to hold it in.”

After he said that, Jiyong put his hand on Seunghyun’s thigh. Fuck, he was blatantly asking for it. 

And Seunghyun wasn’t about to deny him. 

He grabbed Jiyong by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together, Jiyong squeaking in surprise. His mouth opened immediately and Seunghyun’s tongue found its way inside, sliding along Jiyong’s and making him groan. Jiyong’s legs opened and Seunghyun pushed him down onto the seat. His hand made its way to Jiyong’s crotch and the younger gasped, breaking the kiss. 

“You’re hard,” Seunghyun said. “This turned you on that much? Fucking slut.”

Jiyong’s whole body shivered as Seunghyun pressed against the bulge in his slacks, his hips bucking up into his touch. Seunghyun chuckled to himself, leaning back down to claim Jiyong’s lips again. He grabbed Jiyong’s wrist and pressed his hand against his own crotch, just so he could see how he was effecting Seunghyun.

“You want it? Bet you do,” Seunghyun whispered into Jiyong’s ear. “You want me to take my anger out on you, yeah?”

“Fuck yes,” Jiyong replied a little too quickly. 

“Good slut. Get on your knees and open your mouth.” 

Jiyong immediately found himself on the ground, getting between Seunghyun’s legs as the older man sat himself up and undid his slacks. He presented his dick before Jiyong-- hard and ready --and Jiyong withheld a small gasp. He didn’t have to be told twice to move, as he wrapped his fingers around Seunghyun’s length and took the head into his mouth. Seunghyun let out a satisfied sigh, watching the younger suck down more of his cock with ease.

“You’ve done this before? You look like you’re starved for it.” Seunghyun put his hand at the back of Jiyong’s head, ruining his perfectly styled hair, making him take more. Jiyong’s jaw relaxed almost immediately. 

“Oh, yeah, you’ve done this before,” Seunghyun groaned as Jiyong deepthroated him, pulling back so Jiyong could breathe. Strings of saliva connected to Jiyong’s lips from his cock and the younger wasted no time in stroking him, sucking the head back into his mouth as he jerked off the rest of him. Seunghyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed with how eager Jiyong suddenly got.

But he wanted something better. Something tighter.

“Okay, slut, let up.” He yanked Jiyong away from his cock and the little fucker whimpered. “I can’t fuck you if I don’t have the proper materials.”

Jiyong reached into his back pocket and pulled out a packet of lube, handing it to Seunghyun, whose eyes were a little wide at how the boy was already raring to go.

“Did… you plan this?”

“Of course I did,” Jiyong chuckled. The fucked out look on his face was replaced with a smug grin. “I knew you hated me. I thought it was sexy, seeing how worked up you looked all night. I knew it would rile you up more if I made advances too, and you fell right for it. You’re so cute, Seunghyun hyung, but I’ve had better men throw me around like a bitch.”

Seunghyun stared at the lube in his hand, then back to Jiyong. The little shit was smarter than he originally thought, having planned this far ahead.

“Does that make you angrier, that I knew you’d give in like this? Don’t hesitate then.” Jiyong got up and sat himself in front of Seunghyun, removing the rest of his clothes, leaving himself completely exposed to the older man. 

“Mess me up. Fuck me up. Whatever satisfies your ego, I’m down for.” 

Seunghyun looked at the willing body in front of him, taking in how slender Jiyong was, the dip of his hips, the tattoos covering his body, how he was hard and leaking against his thigh… all of it was fucking perfect.

And yes, that did piss Seunghyun off more.

He ripped open the packet of lube and drizzled it all on his cock, the remainder on his hands he used to shove a finger inside of Jiyong, then two, reaching to Jiyong’s prostate where he rubbed up against the spot with vigor. Jiyong cried out all the while, the sudden sensations catching him off guard, until they stopped completely and Seunghyun pulled his fingers out, pressing the head of his cock at Jiyong’s hole. He said nothing, just pushed Jiyong’s legs apart and shoved his way inside, taking in the gasps and moans of the man under him. He watched Jiyong’s expression contort from slight pain to relief when Seunghyun was inside to the hilt.

“G-God, fuck, you’re big,” Jiyong gasped. Then, Seunghyun drew his hips back and slammed back into him. His movements were hard and rough, striking his prostate with precision, and Jiyong grabbed onto the leather cushions of the seats to stay in place. 

“You wanted it, right?” Seunghyun asked as he hunched himself over, arms beside Jiyong’s head and looking dead into his eyes. Jiyong wrapped his legs around Seunghyun’s waist, pulling him in deeper with each thrust. 

“Look at you, look how badly you wanted this. I bet you think you’re clever, huh, thinking you’ve got me wrapped around your finger?” 

Seunghyun undid his tie and tied Jiyong’s wrists together, then grabbing his hips. 

“You don’t even know what you’re in for.”

Seunghyun’s movements got faster now as he began to push Jiyong’s hips back into him. The sound of their skin colliding and his cock pushing in and out of Jiyong’s hole filling the small space they were in. Jiyong’s moans got louder too, the onslaught against his prostate getting more frequent, turning his mind absolutely blank, focusing on nothing but Seunghyun fucking him and his words. 

“You’re so cocky,” Seunghyun growled, “Too fucking cocky for your own good. Think you’re hot shit, huh? Just a minute ago you were begging for my dick. So what does that make you, huh?”

Jiyong, through his moans, replied, “A s-slut..! I’m your slut!”

“Damn right you are,” Seunghyun chuckled. “Glad you realize your place. Now take it.” 

Something about this, being humiliated by a man with higher status and power, turned Jiyong on more than it should have, and he found himself getting closer to his orgasm the more he lost himself in Seunghyun’s intense gaze. The more he thought about it all, being fucked in his own limo by his rival, the more he wanted to cum. He glanced at his cock, slapping against his stomach and leaving a mess of precum. He needed to.

“H-hyung, I’m gonna cum,” Jiyong whimpered, wanting to grab his own cock and jerk himself off to orgasm. But Seunghyun wouldn’t allow that.

“Why should I let you? Here, I have an idea-- stroke my ego some more. Beg for it, tell me how good it is, then I may let you.”

Jiyong threw his pride out the window and brought his hand to his face, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

“I-It’s so good,” he moaned, shutting his eyes to avoid Seunghyun’s gaze. “You’re big, your cock feel so good inside of me, I fucking love it, and I’m so close,” he emphasized the last bit with a high whine as he felt more precum spurt from his dick. “Please, please, please, let me cum--!”

That was enough, Seunghyun figured, and he grabbed Jiyong’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Jiyong’s moans got higher and he found himself muttering and moaning all sorts of incoherencies as he was brought to orgasm, cumming hard and splattering his stomach, chest and Seunghyun’s hand.

Just when he thought he was done for good, Seunghyun continued his movements, having not cum yet. But the sight had been enough to affect him and Seunghyun found himself moaning under his breath before he came deep inside of Jiyong. 

The two stayed in their positions, panting and trying to collect their thoughts. Seunghyun pulled himself out of Jiyong and watched just how much cum leaked from him. He must’ve drained himself completely. 

Jiyong remained limp and breathing steadily on the seat, eyes wide. That was definitely going down as one of the best fucks hes ever had, period. He turned his head to Seunghyun, who had managed to find some tissues and was wiping himself down. He untied Jiyong’s wrists and gave some tissues to him as well.

They sat in silence for a little while, Seunghyun rolling down a window to let the smell of sex escape. Jiyong put his clothes back on, wincing as he sat up straight and felt more of Seunghyun’s cum leak out of him. 

“We’ll be arriving at my place soon,” Jiyong said, voice hoarse. “You can either call for a cab back home or… stay the night, if you’d like.”

Seunghyun’s eyes met with Jiyong’s and for the first time they weren’t filled with jealousy, animosity or spite. Instead, there was a new gleam to them.

“If you’re ready to go a few more rounds, I’ll stay.”

Jiyong grinned wide at that idea.


End file.
